Kit Blade
| romaji_name = Tōdō Yaiba | en_name = Yaiba Todo | other_names = Toudou Yaiba | gender = Male | school = Leo Duel School | tournament1 = Maiami Championship: * "Junior Youth" Class | result1 = Top 64 | anime_deck = X-Saber | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Yaiba Todo is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is the representative of Leo Duel School Synchro Summon course and one of Gong's mentors. Design Appearance Yaiba is a slightly below-average height young teen with long spiky brown hair and amber eyes. His canines appear to be longer than normal and often stick out of his mouth. Yaiba wears a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and pants under a tan jacket with an orange interior (with his LDS badge pinned on the collar) and the sleeves torn off, brown socks, and burnt-orange and grey shoes. He carries a wooden katana that he uses to find Action Cards in Action Duels; by swinging it hard enough to create gusts of wind that dislodge the cards, though his reaction to an apparent impeding physical assault is to ready it, suggesting that he might also use it to protect himself. Personality Yaiba appears to be less arrogant and more confident in his skills, claiming (and arguably justifiably) that he was the strongest of his fellow Course-representatives. That being said, he's willing to acknowledge when he's in trouble or when he's actually impressed by his opponent. He also seems to hold some pride as a teacher, believing that the Synchro Summoning he taught to Gongenzaka might prevent Yuya from getting into the Junior Youth Championship when they Dueled, and getting furious when Gong didn't defeat Gen Ankokuji effectively. He demonstrates camaraderie with Masumi and Dipper, though he was less supportive of her efforts to find Professor Marco; when she directly asked him to help, he did so, even breaking off his training of Gongenzaka. Yaiba does have a slightly mean streak, however, dismissing Masumi and Dipper as weaklings, and after Yuya Sakaki asked Declan if he knew his father Yusho, Yaiba was the one who derided Yusho. Etymology The first character which composed "Todo" means "sword". Also, "Yaiba" means "blade" or "edge (of a knife)" (something that is directly mentioned in the series proper when choosing an Action Field for Yaiba to Duel Gong.) Biography Pre-Maiami Championship Yaiba, along with fellow LDS course representatives Dipper and Masumi Kotsu, were tasked by Himika Akaba with defeating members of You Show Duel School in retaliation of the attack on Shingo Sawatari. After Dipper's loss and Masumi's win, Yaiba was to Duel Sora Shiun'in, but Sora pulled out and had Gong take his place. Before the Duel, Yaiba commented to the group that unlike his predecessors, he was actually strong. Gong only Summoned his 1000 ATK "Superheavy Samurai Kabuto for his first turn, a move that Yaiba regarded as wasted. Gong retorted that true men made no wasted moves, and was seemingly proved right when Yaiba's Special Summoning of "XX-Saber Fulhelmknight" via "XX-Saber Boggart Knight" prevented them from destroying "Kabuto," as this triggered its defensive effect. But Yaiba proceeded to Synchro Summon twice, bringing out "X-Saber Souza" and "XX-Saber Gottoms." He destroyed "Kabuto" and reduced Gong to 1500 Life Points, but was completely shocked by Gong's ace monster, "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei," which was Summoned in Defense Position, and could attack with its 3500 DEF. It destroyed "Gottoms" with ease, but Yaiba was not only able to bring out another next turn, but use Action Cards to power it and "Souza" up enough to overpower "Big Benkei" and inflict Piercing Damage with "Meteorain," though "Big Benkei" survived thanks to the effect of Gong's "Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit." Noting the activation of the effect from Gong's hand, Yaiba used the effect of "Gottoms" to clear out Gong's hand, but that didn't stop Gong from drawing a monster that powered up "Big Benkei" to equal stats with "Gottoms" and destroying "Souza." Yaiba revived Souza and brought out his third "Gottoms," then used "Souza's" effect in an attempt to remove "Big Benkei" from the field. Gong was able to fend off the attack at the cost of his monster's DEF - which had been his plan all along, as this allowed him to use "Superheavy Samurai Soulbreaker Armor" to inflict enough damage to be victorious. It was at this point that Yaiba learned that Gong's Deck contained only monsters, and that his effects required him to have no Spell or Trap Cards in his Graveyard. Though impressed, Yaiba bounced the damage back at Gong, forcing Gong to use "Superheavy Samurai Soulbang Cannon" to end the Duel in a draw. During the subsequent Duel between Yuya Sakaki and Declan, Yaiba brought up the uncomfortable subject of Yuya's father when it was mentioned, prompting swift rebuke from Declan. He was present when the group were alerted of the disappearance of Professor Marco, and he later went with Masumi and Dipper to the site of the incident. One of LDS's top team aces, Tio explained that they were looking into the attack, pacifying Yaiba and Dipper, and causing them to admit their admiration for the top-team. Masumi wasn't convinced, and she went by herself to the scene of the first incident. Later, after the attack on a trio of LDS aces, Masumi went out to the scene of that incident. Though they didn't appear as worried as her, Yaiba and Dipper were apprehensive about the incidents, and noted that they could be next. Gongenzaka then showed up, apparently angry and intimidating Yaiba, who thought Gongenzaka wanted a rematch. Instead, Gongenzaka humbly fell on his knees and requested that Yaiba teach him Synchro Summoning, much to Yaiba's utter shock. Yaiba and Dipper were later conacted by Masumi, who had found the black-masked man who had attacked Shingo and the man who had attacked everyone else. Yaiba contacted LDS, and Dipper an into Yuya Sakaki - quite literally - on the way. They explained to Yuya that they'd found the culprit of the assault incidents, and Yuya joined them, but when they got to the harbor, the culprits were gone. As they parted ways, Yaiba, likely having heard so from Gongenzaka, wished Yuya luck in getting into the Maiami Championship, though he noted that it might be impossible for him. Yaiba took the time to train Gong on a shore platform, but he was interrupted halfway through by Masumi, who had found Shun Kurosaki, the Duelist that had attacked Professor Marco. Yaiba joined her and Dipper, suggesting that if they won, their opportunities would widen, and suggesting that they play by Battle Royale rules. After Dipper returned Shun's three "Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius" to his hand, Yaiba used "XX-Saber Hyunlei" to destroy his Spell and Trap Cards, and "Gottoms" to wipe out his hand, leaving him apparently defenseless for Masumi to take down. But Shun used "Raidraptor - Readiness" to survive the game ending damage, and after claiming that the three students' Dueling lacked determination and strength, he brought out the 100 ATK "Raidraptor - Rise Falcon," and though Yaiba initially mocked it, "Rise Falcon's" effect allowed it to attack all of their monsters and gain their combined ATK, and it wiped Yaiba and his friends out in one swoop. Yaiba wasn't sealed into a card like most of Shun's other victims, as the arrival of Declan and his subsequent truce with Shun prevented it, and his memory was wiped and altered to remove his memories of Shun and make him believe that Shun had always been a part of their group. Maiami Championship He watched Masumi's Duel with Yuzu, and was concerned when she was pushed into a corner and after the attack that caused her to lose caused her to fall, but relieved when Yuzu's monster saved her. On the second day of the tournament, Yaiba watched his "disciple," Gong's, first match against Gen Ankokuji. He wasn't pleased when Gong's strategy to Synchro Summon was countered, as it made him look bad, and confused as to why Gong appeared to be panicking. Gongenzaka was eventually able to Synchro Summon and win, much to Yaiba's relief. Deck Yaiba uses a "X-Saber" Deck focused on Synchro Summoning "XX-Saber Gottoms" and swarming the field with Synchro Monsters, then using the effect of "Gottoms" to clear his opponent's hand. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters